


Sweet

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Bingo Fill, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Short, Slight Smut, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil likes to bake and Dan likes baker Phil. Like. A lot.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with more stuff! :D so this is for the prompt "Sugar" idk really if this fills it but i hope it counts >.< i worked hard on trying to figure something out, so i hope it works. idk how i feel about that ending, but hey when do i ever? this was supposed to be like a Phil appreciation fic, but this happened instead. Pls keep in mind im working on my smut writing skills, so bear with me. enjoy :))   
>  Kay

There was something about baking that did things to Dan. 

Maybe it was seeing Phil look domestic and glowy in the kitchen, maybe it was how cute he looked with flour on his nose and a tinge of pink in his cheeks from the heat of the oven. Either way, it wasn’t _his_ fault he got carried away when he was cracking eggs and looking precious in an apron.   
The moment the cookies went into the oven, Dan made his move, pining Phil to the cabinet with nipping kisses and hands on his waist. Phil melted like butter, soft sighs escaping as he let Dan take over, his neck arching, hips lifting.  
“Dan…the cookies...”  
“They still have to bake,” Dan murmured against the pale skin of his neck.

Normally Dan was more of a tease, and normally Phil was the one taking over, but he really wanted to make Phil feel good today. Seeing him mixing with his tongue stuck out was too much for him. He lifted him with ease, Phil’s long legs locking at his back as he carried him to their room. He could taste the chocolate from the cookie dough he no doubt snuck a taste of.  
“You taste sweet. Like sugar.” He dropped him onto the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. Phil managed a half laugh half moan as Dan pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, right where his collarbones started.   
“It’s from the vanilla. It’s go-ood quality stuff.” His voice faltered as Dan ran his hands along the waistband of his sweatpants before running his hands up his shirt, leaving warm traces behind. Dan smiled a little against his skin, tugging at Phil’s apron covered shirt. The apron and his shirt landed somewhere in the middle of the room, and Dan began his descent. He left soft wet kisses down his chest, taking his time with Phil’s nipples, leaving him a sensitive, writhing moaning mess. Dan reached down to stroke him through his pants, not surprised when he felt the dampness leaking through.  
“Wet for me already, huh?” Phil said nothing, but whimpered and lifted his hips into Dan’s hand. He was flushed, no doubt a bit embarrassed by his body betraying him so early. “It’s okay baby, i know. I’ve got you.” it took almost nothing to get rid of the rest of their clothes, and start prepping him. This was arguably Dan’s favorite part. Being able to see him unravel under his hands, flushing and squirming, made Dan feel a new wave of heat flood him.  
“Please. I’m ready Dan. I need _you_.” 

Well.  
Who was Dan to neglect his housewife? 

Afterwards, as they lay in a tangle, cooling skin still warm to the touch, breathing slowing, Dan nuzzled into Phil’s hair, smelling the traces of sugar and chocolate clinging to him.  
“I like it when you bake.” he said, pressing a kiss to the soft black locks, Phil laughing in response. He stopped laughing when he heard the beeping from the kitchen.  
“Shit!” As he scrambled to the kitchen, Dan sighed and slowly got out of bed.

He liked cookies, but Phil was better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and leave a comment and kudos for my sad lonely writer self. ^.^ follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester , and have a great weekend! <3  
> Kay


End file.
